User talk:Enochf
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :Madclaw The conversation articles... ...are excellent. :) Keep up the good work, AdmirableAckbar 12:09, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Award supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 21:26, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Jax Pavan Or the wrath of Jax Pavan falleth down of thee. Thanks in advance. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:02, 8 October 2008 (UTC) '''Cheers! Madclaw Gives you a fresh glass of Jawa juice!' To recover from a hard days work on Darthipedia! On behalf of all Jax Pavans all around. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:01, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Jax Pavan 1337 Hey Dude, Jax Pavan 1337 is now an Article of Eviltude will be pretty on your userpage if you ever decide to update it ;) Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:12, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Congratulations Enochf, on behalf of the Darthipedia community I congratulate you with becoming Evil Genius of the month November. will make a nice addition to your userpage, that is when/if you ever decide to update it For the love of God dude update your userpage!! Cheers! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:05, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Council of Blood ' Reminder! There will be a Council of Blood Saturday night at midnight UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:35, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Recognition Dear Enochf, for your hard work in the field of categories I award you with...........your very own category feel free to add yourself in here. Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Your Brain Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 03:03, 29 May 2009 (UTC) AoE Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:22, 10 June 2009 (UTC) New Jedi Order Hey Yo Bro, Congrats. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:26, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Darth Bane \m/ Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:24, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Age and Wisdom and stuff , the Almighty Ninja awards you a gift of wisdom, him in his completely not real, its a fake Real and Wise form]] Appreciate the vote of confidence Enochf, 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 03:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Adminship Enochf, congratulations with your passed RFA, may you serve as a voice of maturity that some of us so successfully lack in these times Gonk is AFK. Bla bla bla Category:Policies on Darthipedia, bla bla bla Council of Blood yadda yadda yadda admin channel and may your firstborn work the field so you may sit back and relax with a brew. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:10, 5 July 2009 (UTC) *Your the best at what you do, Enochf. 'Nuff said. Congratulations, man. 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 22:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::C.O.N.G.R.A.T.U.L.A.T.I.O.N.S. M.E.A.T.B.A.G. Darth-2-D2 Leave me alone! 22:33, 5 July 2009 (UTC) *Congratulations, dude. I can't think of anyone more qualified for the job. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 03:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) *First of all: COOONGRAAATULATIONS! **Second of all: I want to ask you about the "Limited POWAH of Rollback". I want to know what exactly it allows the user to do (Does it allow to delete articles? Banning 8-year-old users?) and to ask you, what I have to do to gain it. I'm a decent and rational person, and if someone makes obviously idiotic/vulgar articles/edits, I'd like to deal with him myself. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:48, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Cabal Enochf, please click on the arrow for our newest cabal feature. Cheers. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:49, 27 August 2009 (UTC) AoE Congratulations on the successful AoE-ship of B1 battle droid! Feel free to put our very nifty template on your userpage. Although, I guess you knew that already. :) --''Darth tom'' Message me 19:46, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Featured articles Thats gotta be some kind of record, Cheers dude. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:11, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! FS Hey, E, Guri's now an FS. Congratumalations. :) --'Darth tom' Message me 09:37, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Sneak attack Sneak attack! I bribed her with expired Twinkies to hunt you down. It was her idea, though, to kick you in the nuts. Enjoy the rest of your day. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 18:14, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I'm Station7 I saw on the jesus Christ page, that there was station7, now I am station7. Could you remove that?--Station7 17:19, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I also saw Madclaw and not to mention people should leave alone seriously. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) COB Ohai Enochf, I have re-scheduled the meeting to december 5th so it does not interfere with the thanksgiving plans some of us have. We hope to see you there. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:50, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Happy Festivus Heya. Merry Christmas/Festivus/Holidays or whatever this time is to you personally :) Also, have a Happy New Year. Cheers, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 16:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Another AoE Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:25, December 30, 2009 (UTC) BD-3000 luxury droid Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 05:03, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello henchman '"Mastermind to Mission-lover, Mastermind to Mission-lover, my brilliant scheme has worked. Here's the deal, you take the credit and I'll take the credits. If the cops ever show up you naturally never heared of me. Mastermind out". Gryph Hierogarl 19:49, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ''' Congraduration, a winner is you! Mon Mothma's infamously racist speech has made it to Featured Sithspawn! Congrats for having the first dialogue-only article in the queue! Trak Nar Ramble on 05:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC)